PreSchoolers Rock! Or Do They?
by twilightsun01
Summary: For dolphinherovamp5’s challenge. Edward and Bella work for a summer program for kids and they’re helping with the pre-schoolers. That means one thing: hell. Be warned. AH, AU, OOC BxE.


**Pen name: twilightsun01  
Name: Pre-Schoolers Rock! (Or do they…?)  
Summary: For dolphinherovamp5's challenge. Edward and Bella work for a summer program for kids and they're helping with the pre-schoolers. That means one thing: hell. Be warned. AH, AU, OOC BxE.  
POV(s): BPOV  
Universe: All Human  
Challenge: Pre-School Challenge**

I looked at my watch, yawning hugely. 8:15 AM. I looked over to Ms. Amy, the director of the VBS thing.

She was cheery, energetic, and laughing. What the heck?! It's 8:15! How is she so awake?!

"Hey, earth to Bella!" Angela said. She wove a hand in front of my blank face. "Are you there?"

I looked at Ang, focusing in on her. "Yeah, somewhat. Why do we have to be here so early?"

"The thing starts at 9, Bella. We're here so we know what's happening."

"But…but…I'm not even a crew leader! I'm with the pre-schoolers!"

It was true. Angela had wanted me to help out at her church's VBS. I had been to her church before, and it was okay, I guess. I was never really a religious person, due to Renee and Charlie being slightly atheist. I suppose I never really thought about it, but Ang had sort of convinced me to help out, at least, even if I didn't believe it.

"Yes, but you wanted to help with the pre-school kids. Trust me, it'll be fine," Ang comforted me.

Just then, a gorgeous guy by the name of Edward Cullen walked in. "I didn't know _he _went to your church!"

Angela looked up in time to see him saunter over to Ms. Amy, laughing and chatting with her animatedly. "Yeah, so?"

"Oh my gosh, Ang, I wouldn't have signed up!"

I secretly liked _the_ Edward Cullen. I mean, who couldn't? With his strange bronze hair and green eyes, perfect, flawless skin and pouty lips, he was impossibly beautiful. I watched as he walked over to an attractive girl, who he hugged, and then scuttle over to us.

"Hey Ang, Bella. I didn't think you'd come," he purred. He gave Angela a huge hug, and she hugged him back.

"Are you going to help with the older kids?" Angela asked, obviously friends with him at church.

"Nope, this year I wanted to run after little kids as compared to fifth graders who want to punch my lights out." He and Ang laughed, his laugh a beautiful sound. "I'm helping out with the pre-schoolers. You?"

The last thing I heard was _I'm helping out with the pre-schoolers_. I repeated it over and over again in my head.

_I'm helping out with the pre-schoolers. I'm helping out with the pre-schoolers._

I'm working with Edward Cullen!

"Earth to Bella!" Ang was saying, waving a hand in front of my face. "You're helping with the pre-schoolers, right? Just like Edward."

I nodded, and blushed the deepest red known to man. Edward held up his hand for a high five. I smacked it.

"Awesome, dude!" he practically yelled. "We're going to be pre-school buddies."

Oh, man, this would be one hell of a week.

"All right then," Ms. Amy yelled over the chatter. "Let's learn the dances!"

I started blushing when we started the dances. Only a five year old would have the energy and self-esteem to perform this dance in front of people. I started laughing at Ang, who looked pretty funny, but stopped when she turned to glare at me. I stifled my laughter.

"At least I'm doing it," Ang whispered. Okay, now I couldn't hide it. I burst out laughing, almost peeing my pants.

Edward frown-smiled and showed his teeth. He was doing all the movements perfectly, and graciously. I blushed, and tried doing the motions.

Then, we were dismissed to our spots-Edward and I walked to the pre-school building together.

Oh, and I did fail miserably at the hand-motions.

"So…" I started.

"You come here often?" Edward asked.

"Nah," I admitted. "I'm not really religious…uh…both my parents are atheists."

"But you came here, to VBS."

"I believe in God," I told him, "I just don't go to church."

Edward nodded. "Well, that's good."

It was silent for awhile, and then Edward asked, "So who _are_ you, Bella Swan?"

"I'm…me. My mom's a pre-school teacher, and everyone in Forks knows my dad's the chief of police. I'm an only child with working parents and I'm really not like them. That's who I am."

"Really?" Edward asked, disbelieving.

"That's me."

"I'm Edward. My mom's an interior designer, my dad's a doctor-of course, you already knew that," Edward chuckled, looking at my as I tripped over air. "And I play the piano. That's who _I _am."

"Well then…" I said. We were at the building.

"We should go in," Edward suggested. I nodded, following his lead.

For the next thirty minutes, I just sat saying hello to anxious parents, and the cute little kids.

Edward walked over to my table. "Bella, we've got a melt-down." He pointed to a little boy, probably about four, who looked Latino. I nodded.

"Hey, there," I said softly. The little boy clutched his water bottle, tear streaks staining his little cheeks. "I'm Bella. What's your name?"

"Carlos," he murmured.

"That's an awesome name!" I told him, patting his back. "Want to color?"

He nodded, and I walked him over to my table.

A little girl-whose name tag read Alyson-came up, and was doing the pee dance. "I need to pee!" she screamed. I dragged her to the ladies room.

She was finally done, after about ten minutes, and then I came into a very…hellish…zone.

"Edward!" I screeched. "What the heck?!"

"I don't know!" he yelled over the ruckus.

I whistled. "Listen up!" I yelled.

The kids all whipped around, paying attention.

"Whoa," I muttered. Edward chuckled. "We have to make snack today!"

Everyone seemed excited to know that little fact. "Snack! Snack! Snack!" I whistled again.

"Line up!" I yelled. They were like little soldiers, all lined up.

We headed over to the kitchen, and my group started making snack. They all made one, then ran outside to play.

Soon enough, it was only Edward and I, and a few kitchen volunteers. The other ones were out watching the kids.

"They were done from snack one," I said solemnly, and then Edward started laughing. "Now they go and look like savages and dance around. Sad." I clicked my tongue.

"Sad." Edward agreed. We started laughing.

We started to make some more snacks-they were only about twenty made. "So…Bella. What would you say is your most redeeming quality?" Edward asked.

"Uh…my cooking?" I said it like a question.

Edward chuckled. "I'd choose my amazing piano skills."

"You'll have to show me," I told him. He smiled.

"What about today?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"If you're able, would you stay after and listen?" Edward looked down, blushing.

"Sure," I said. I smiled at him.

We finished as many snacks as possible, then served the little ones. They loved the snack.

But something amazing happened while we were playing tag. I tripped, and I waited for the impact to hurt me, but two strong arms caught me, and it was Edward. I blushed, and I saw some red on his own face. He let go of me.

I met up with Angela as her crew walked our way.

"Edward wants to show me his piano!" I whisper-squealed. Ang smiled.

"Good!" she complimented. "Have fun!"

I walked behind Edward, carrying Alyson, who had grown a liking to me. Maybe she liked people who'd let her pee.

"Miss Bella," Aly said. "Do you like Mr. Edward?"

"Um…" was my brilliant answer.

I couldn't really answer her now, because Edward was right there. He perked up to hear my answer.

"He's a good friend," I told her carefully, not wanting to blow my cover.

"Okay," Aly said. "Well, I think Mr. Edward likes you. A lot, cause when we were playing outside and you tripped, he caught you and you guys blushed cause he was holding you and stuffs," Aly explained. My face turned red. "Like you're blushing right now, Miss Bella!"

Edward turned around. "Aly, why don't you go play on the playground?"

Aly jumped out of my arms and ran around with the other kids. Edward turned to me.

"That was awkward," he stated.

I nodded. "It was. Um…I think maybe the pre-schoolers know more than we think."

"They probably do." Edward made a face. "Maybe working with them is much worse than working with fifth graders."

I patted his shoulder. "Fifth graders are worse than pre-schoolers. I've tutored for fifth graders, and my mom's a pre-school teacher, remember? Fifth graders say words I didn't even know. Pre-schoolers just run around and randomly say embarrassing things."

Edward chuckled. "True. So…is it time to go inside?"

I looked down at my watch. Surprisingly, it was hot out today. "We've got ten more minutes."

He grimaced. "Sucks."

"Majorly," I agreed. "What is your least favorite thing about school?"

"Hm…I don't know. I liked Biology last year, but I didn't particularly like the teacher."

I nodded, and then thought of Tanya and Edward, and how everyone said they'd get together some time. "Is it because of someone in the class?" I asked. My face turned red. Crap!

"Actually, it is," Edward admitted, his face turning red. "But it's not Tanya."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Tanya's great. She's always sticking up for me, always being there when some girl wants to screw with my life. She's helped me with heartbreak. But I love her like a sister, and nothing more. Same for her, she doesn't want a relationship with me. But we can't stop the rumors, no matter what we say. It really sucks, but it's how it all works out."

"Oh" was all I could say. Here was Edward Cullen, the guy I'd sat next to in Bio all year, and he'd never said anything to me, and now we're trading life stories and talking about all the crap in our lives? Right. I had to be dreaming.

"Bella," Edward said, lifting my face up with his index finger. "Don't be embarrassed. You didn't know."

I nodded, not quite believing him. Tanya Denali and Edward Cullen were meant to be. Tanya Cullen.

My heart beat unevenly at the thought.

"So…" Edward started. "What was your favorite class?"

"Hmm…I'm not really sure. Bio was pretty boring most of the time, and most of my friends were in another class. Most of my academics were boring, and PE was no fun." I grimaced, and Edward laughed. "So probably out of everything, Bio, because Ang was there."

_And you_, I added mentally.

And it was finally time to go inside. "Let's go in, kids!" I yelled.

All the little kids lined up.

We taught them the stuff they needed to know about the Bible today, and then did a craft. Soon enough, the day was almost over.

We went to the finale for the day, and the kids loved it. Finally, all the kids were gone and Edward pulled me over to his car. Ang gave me a thumbs up and left.

"I though you meant at church," I commented once we were almost to his house.

"Nope," Edward replied, popping the 'p'. "I meant at my house."

We pulled into his driveway, and then I saw the most breathtaking house ever.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Thanks," Edward chuckled. "Glad to know you like it."

We stepped out of his Volvo, and then walked into his house – which was more breathtaking on the inside. There were crystal chandeliers, gorgeous glass vases, and other things like that.

And then there was the piano.

It was a beautiful white piano, up on a platform. Amazing.

"Let me play for you, my parents aren't home at the moment so they won't bother us," Edward whispered.

I just nodded.

Edward pulled me over to his piano, sitting me down next to him. He started playing a beautiful melody, soft, sweet, loving. The next melody was a little different, almost showing the confusion of love, in a way. It was faster paced, light yet dark. And the last part was pretty much the breaking point of the song. It was medium paced, and soft. There were lots of crescendos, and diminuendos, but all the same, it was loving, and sweet.

"That was beautiful," I complimented Edward. He smiled.

"I wrote it for someone special. The person in Bio."

I nodded, and had an ache for me to be that person in Bio. I only wanted that.

"Who is that person?" I asked, blurting it out.

"Someone who I didn't know well until recently," Edward let on.

"I don't know who you've recently gotten to know, other than me…"

And then it hit me.

Edward wrote that song for _me_. He was excited to work with _me_. He liked _me_.

"It's me, isn't it?" I asked softly.

Edward didn't nod, didn't say anything.

He did something amazing.

He pressed his lips to mine, and kissed me.

At first, I was too preoccupied with the thought that Edward Cullen was kissing me. Then I finally responded. I pulled away for air, and Edward rested his forehead on mine.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Edward whispered.

"Same here," I murmured. "I love you, Edward," I whispered, blurting it out like I've pretty much done all day.

"I love you too, Isabella."

**

_{Nine years later}_

Today was nine years after Edward and I had gotten together. It was also the first day of VBS for our little monster, Julie Elizabeth Cullen. She was four years old, and she was going to the pre-school area of VBS.

Edward and I walked to the same church we'd gone to back in the day. We saw two teenagers – a guy and a girl – working for the pre-school. They didn't seem to know each other well, but they knew each other. The girl looked over at the guy, and her eyes were filled with compassion for him. She looked away, and paid attention to the kids, and then he looked at her with the same look in his eyes.

"Edward," I whispered, nudging him. "Look."

I pointed at the girl and the guy, who kept up with the glances. A slow smile spread across my husband's face.

"It's like us, just not," he murmured.

"You think they'll end up like this? Married, and a child going to the pre-school VBS?"

"Most likely, dear," he agreed. "And to think…all of this" Edward motioned his hand to my ever-growing stomach, swelling with our second child, and then to Julie and our interlocked hands "happened because of pre-school."

"It was all because of pre-school," I agreed.

Pre-school is a time of learning, a time of curiosity and other things. For Edward and I, being with the pre-schoolers for VBS was a time where we figured out ourselves and our love.

Thank God for pre-school.

**AN: Did you like it? I originally wasn't going to post this, but I got inspired by the other entries. Hit or miss?**


End file.
